Ich dziecko/II/18
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ XVII Marek stał przy oknie i wpatrywał się w gęste krople deszczu osiadające na szybach. Za plecami czuł kroki Justyna, chodzącego nerwowo od ściany do ściany. Miękki dywan pokrywał podłogę i tylko skrzypienie butów Justyna świadczyło, że nie przerywa swojej wędrówki. W dalszych pokojach panował ruch. Zza drzwi dobiegały odgłosy rozmów. Byli tam lekarze, pielęgniarka i panna Agata. — Wszystko odbywa się pomyślnie — powiedział Justyn takim tonem, jakby sam siebie chciał upewnić. — Tak — mruknął Marek. — Ale dłużej nie mogę wytrzymać. Pójdę tam. — Nie, zostań. — Oszaleję. Marek odwrócił się: — Daj mi papierosa. Justyn podał mu pudełko. Ręce mu drżały. — Która godzina? — zapytał patrząc na zegar. — Opanuj że się — położył mu na ramieniu rękę Marek. — Tak, tak. Masz rację. Moje nerwy... Co to... Do ich uszu doleciał jakby stłumiony krzyk. — To teraz — przygryzł wargi Justyn. Do pokoju wszedł dr Borkowski. Justyn zwrócił się doń: — Czy już? — Jeszcze nie — z uśmiechem odpowiedział lekarz. — Ale z pana niecierpliwy ojciec. Che... che... Justyn wziął go za łokieć: — Nie ma niebezpieczeństwa? — Żadnego, drogi panie. Wszystko idzie dobrze. — A dlaczego to trwa tak długo. Doktór zaśmiał się: — Pan urodziłby prędzej?... — Niech pan nie żartuje, doktorze — skrzywił się Justyn. Marek powiedział: — Zanosi się na długotrwały deszcz. Powinieneś zdrenować ten trawnik. Będzie z niego kałuża. Lekarz wrócił do sypialni i znowu zostali sami. Justyn usadowił się w kącie sofy i siedział milczący. Z początku drażniła go obecność Marka. Stopniowo jednak przychodziły refleksje, a za nimi uspokojenie. Przyjazd Marka zapewne był przykrym zaakcentowaniem rzeczywistości, jakże jednak mógł mu odmówić moralnego prawa do zamanifestowania tych uczuć, które i w nim musiały się zrodzić... Rozmyślania Justyna przerwał głos Marka. — Telefonowała do mnie rano Janka. — Z Brohiczyna? — Tak. Pytała o zdrowie Moniki i prosiła, bym zapytał ją i ciebie, czy nie chcecie, by przyjechała. Justyn chrząknął: — Było by nam bardzo miło... — Nie o to chodzi. Janika przyjechałaby tylko wówczas, gdyby się okazało, że może się tu na coś przydać. Powtarzam ci tylko dlatego, że obiecałem to Jance. Widzę jednak, że jej obecność byłaby zbyteczna. Jest przecie panna Agata i to wystarczy. — Dla pani Janki, przypuszczam, wyjazd do Warszawy teraz w środku lata nie byłby przyjemnością — delikatnie zauważył Justyn. Marek nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili zza drzwi sypialni rozległ się — płacz dziecka. — Boże! — zerwał się Justyn. Serce załomotało mu w piersi i krew uderzyła do głowy. — Już — powiedział Marek. Twarz mu lekko przybladła. — Wejdę tam — zawołał Justyn. — Nie, nie trzeba — Marek położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Nie trzeba. Miej jeszcze trochę cierpliwości. Justyn chwycił go gwałtownie za rękę: — Ona nie żyje, ja wiem, że ona nie żyje — powtarzał gorączkowo. — Przestań — szorstko przerwał Marek. — To jest nonsens. Drzwi otworzyły się. Na progu stanęła panna Agata. Jej twarz promieniała uśmiechem: — Wszystko pomyślnie — powiedziała. Potem zwróciła się do Justyna i wyciągnęła doń rękę: — Winszuję panu. Urodził się panu syn. — Syn?! Boże!... A Monika?... Jak się czuje?... — Zupełnie dobrze. Za kilka minut będzie pan mógł wejść do niej. — I nie ma żadnej obawy?... — Żadnej. — Boże, jaki ja jestem szczęśliwy, jaki ja jestem szczęśliwy!... Marku, słyszysz! — I ja się bardzo cieszę — powiedział. — Przyjm i ode mnie życzenia. Wyciągnął doń rękę. Justyn spojrzał mu w oczy i tak przez ułamek sekundy patrzyli na siebie. Później Justyn oburącz ujął dłoń Marka i szepnął: — Zawsze, zawsze będę twoim przyjacielem. W pół godziny później zaproszono Justyna do sypialni. Monika leżała uśmiechnięta i blada. Jej oczy iskrzyły się radością. Justyn ukląkł przy łóżku i zaczął całować jej ręce: — Skarbie mój, szczęście moje... — Kochasz mnie? — zapytała, a w jej wzroku odbił się niepokój. — Czy cię kocham? Ubóstwiam cię! Uwielbiam!... — A widziałeś już... nasze dziecko?... Naszego syna?... — Naszego, naszego, naszego — tulił twarz w jej dłoniach. Weszła panna Agata. Na rękach trzymała małe białe zawiniątko. Justyn wstał i pochylił się nad nim. Minęła dobra chwila zanim oprzytomniał. Od miesięcy już dręczył się myślą, że to dziecko będzie podobne do Marka. Teraz ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w małe pokraczne czerwone stworzonko. Nie było podobne ani do Marka ani do nikogo. — Doskonale rozrośnięte — mówiła panna Agata. — Ile waży? — zapytała Monika. Justyn nie słyszał ich rozmowy. Jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w to czerwone brzydkie maleństwo o nieproporcjonalnie dużej główce. Nagle dostrzegł kolor oczu i zawołał: — Patrzcie, ma orzechowe oczy, ma twoje oczy, Moniko! — Tak — potwierdziła panna Agata. — Oczy ma po matce. To jest dobra wróżba. Chłopak podobny do matki zawsze bywa szczęśliwy w życiu. Zwróciła się do Justyna. — No, niechże pan ucałuje syna. Justyn pochylił się i dotknął ustami wilgotnego czółka. Był to dotyk nad wyraz przykry. Zapanował jednak nad uczuciem wstrętu i zaczął całować ręce i nóżki noworodka. — Synku mój, mój synku, mój synku — powtarzał z rosnącą egzaltacją. — No, dosyć tych pieszczot — zawyrokowała panna Agata. — Niech pan teraz przyjmie tych panów. Śniadanie jest na stole. Justyn jeszcze raz ucałował dziecko, potem ręce i usta Moniki i wyszedł do gabinetu, gdzie Marek rozmawiał z obu lekarzami. Gdy wreszcie skończyło się śniadanie i lekarze wyszli, Marek zapytał: — Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciw temu, chciałbym Monice złożyć życzenia. — Naturalnie, naturalnie — zerwał się Justyn. — Zobaczę, czy można. Zapukał do sypialni. Dziecko leżało obok Moniki. Widok ten rozczulił Justyna: — Moja ty mateczko maleńka! — szepnął rozpromieniony. Gdy panna Agata zabrała maleństwo, zapytał: — Czy pozwolisz wejść Markowi? Chce złożyć ci życzenia. — Owszem, Justynie, ale... Nie dokończyła, a on widocznie w obawie, by nie powiedziała czegoś, co mogło by ją zdenerwować, pośpiesznie zawołał: — Niech przyjdzie, tak, tak. Uchylił drzwi: — Marku. Chodź. Monika prosi. I jednocześnie sam wyszedł, usprawiedliwiając się: — Zaraz wypalę papierosa i wrócę. Nie mógł tu zostać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że swoją nieobecnością przy ich rozmowie wyrządza przykrość Monice, ale przecież nie był zdolny do pozostania. Nie potrafiłby znieść widoku ich oczu, które muszą przecie sobie powiedzieć wszystko to, czego nie wymówią może ich usta. Minął się w progu z Markiem i poszedł do gabinetu. Jedyne, na co się zdobył, to zostawienie drzwi otwartych. Z sypialni wyraźnie dobiegały go słowa jej i jego. Wiedział, że umyślnie mówią głośniej, by mógł ich dokładnie słyszeć i zawstydził się za nich i za siebie. Należało właściwie zamknąć drzwi, lub przejść do jadalni, lecz nie mógł się na to zdecydować. I tak przecie wiedział, że Marek w rozmowie z Moniką nie powie nic ważkiego, że oboje najstaranniej będą unikali najlżejszej bodaj aluzji do tych spraw drażliwych. Marek mówił: — Wyglądasz tak świeżo i ładnie jakbyś wróciła właściwie z kuracji wypoczynkowej. Chyba nie cierpiałaś wcale? — Trochę. Ale przyznam ci się, że spodziewałam się czegoś znacznie gorszego. Dzięki Bogu minęły już wszystkie niepokoje. I wyście, biedacy, pewno mieli trochę strachu o mnie? — Niewiele. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, byłem przekonany, że wszystko skończy się pomyślnie. A Justyn, jak to zwykle on, musi przy każdej sposobności borykać się ze swoim nadmiarem imaginacji. No, ale teraz i on już nie zdoła chyba wymyślić żadnych złych przeczuć. Zaśmiał się, a Monika dodała wesoło: — Co ja mam zmartwień z tym kochanym imaginatorem? — No, teraz będzie musiał ustatkować się i nabrać równowagi. Wypada mu nawet zapuścić brzuszek. — Justynie! — zawołała. — Słyszysz? — Słyszę. Niech mi tylko Marek powie, jak się to robi!... — odpowiedział z gabinetu Justyn, starając się nadać swemu głosowi ton również żartobliwy. — To proste: mało ruchu i dużo piwa. No, ale w każdym razie jesteś zmęczona i nie powinienem dłużej cię nudzić zwrócił się do Moniki. — Pozwól, że ci ucałuję ręce i jeszcze raz złożę życzenia. — Dziękuję ci, Maroku. Zaraz potem zaczął się żegnać i wyszedł. — Jak to subtelnie z jego strony — pomyślał Justyn, — że nie poprosił o pokazanie mu dziecka. A ta wstrzemięźliwość musi go przecież drogo kosztować. Po Marku jednak trudno było zawsze poznać, co przychodzi mu z łatwością, a co wywołuje w nim walkę. Od tego pamiętnego dnia przychodził codziennie na kilka godzin. Większość tego czasu spędzał na rozmowach z Justynem. Często, korzystając ze swoich praw przyjaciela, zasiadał w gabinecie i oddawał się lekturze. Szczególniej interesowały go książki dotyczące najaktualniejszego w tym domu tematu: wychowania dzieci. Justyn ze swoją zwykłą zawziętością nakupił moc dzieł o tym przedmiocie. Toteż przy stole rozmowy zwykle obracały się dokoła różnych systemów wychowawczych, metod higienicznych, odżywiania, hartowania itd. Dziecko zobaczył Marek dopiero na czwarty dzień po urodzeniu. Był to jedyny moment, kiedy zarówno Monika, jak i Justyn dostrzegli widocznie i nie dające się ukryć wzruszenie Marka. Stał długą chwilę wpatrując się w maleństwo, potem wzrok jego przesunął się na Monikę, jego wargi lekko drgnęły, a głos zabrzmiał ochryple, gdy powiedział: — Ma oczy Moniki. Później zaraz pożegnał się, nawet nie próbując usprawiedliwić swego wyjścia jakimkolwiek konwencjonalnym pretekstem. Ale nazajutrz znów przyszedł spokojny i zrównoważony. Kiedy witał się z dzieckiem, całując jego różową piąstkę, w oczach miał tylko serdeczny uśmiech. Odtąd tak się ułożyło, że widywał maleństwo co dzień. Zaraz po przywitaniu się z Moniką szedł do dziecinnego pokoju i zostawał tam kilka minut. Po dwóch tygodniach Monika zaczęła wstawać. Czuła się zupełnie dobrze. Obaj mężczyźni przyglądając się jej nie mogli nie zauważyć tej wielkiej zmiany, jaka zaszła w jej usposobieniu. Monika wprawdzie nigdy nie należała do kobiet o skłonnościach refleksyjnych, czy melancholijnych, lecz teraz wręcz rozkwitała. Jej głos stał się żywszy i dźwięczniejszy, jej śmiech rozlegał się często i z byle powodu, jej mimowolna wrodzona zalotność jeszcze więcej dodała jej wdzięku. — Promienieje szczęściem — myślał Justyn. I czasem ogarniał go smutek: — Czyż ona zapomniała o wszystkim? Czy osiągnięcie celu i spełnienie swoich pragnień zatarło w niej poczucie tej krzywdy, którą wyrządziła mi, wprawdzie za moją zgodą, wprawdzie z moją wolą, ale przecież krzywdy, którą wziąłem na siebie... A Monika, zdawało się, rzeczywiście zapomniała o tej cenie, którą los kazał im zapłacić za obecność w ich domu różowego krzykliwego maleństwa. Na tym maleństwie ześrodkowały się wszystkie uczucia. Całe dnie spędzała przy dziecku, nie rozstając się z nim prawie wcale. Panna Agata nie mogła już dłużej pozostać w Warszawie. Wzywały ją do Kopanki pilne sprawy gospodarskie. Wobec tego przyjęto do dziecka niańkę, młodą dziewczynę, specjalnie wypisaną przez pannę Agatę z Kopanki. Dziewczyna zresztą niewiele miała roboty, gdyż Monika zazdrośnie strzegła swoich obowiązków matczynych. Gdy panna Agata wyjeżdżała, zapowiedziała swój przyjazd na chrzciny. Wtedy też wypłynęła ta kwestia: jakie dać dziecku imię i kto ma być ojcem chrzestnym. Justyn trapił się tymi zagadnieniami od dawna. Nie poruszał ich jednak, jakby w nadziei, że jakoś to się samo ułoży. Teraz wszakże, gdy sprawa została poruszona, zdecydował się na rozmowę z Moniką: — Jakie imię damy naszemu synkowi? — zapytał. — Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym — skłamała Monika. Musimy wybrać jakieś ładne imię. — Pomyśl o tym... Aha i o tym... kogo zaprosimy na chrzestnych rodziców... — Sądzę, że ciocię Agatę... Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciw temu. — Cóż mogę mieć przeciw temu. To jest naturalne. I znowu minęło kilka dni, w ciągu których borykał się z sobą. Wreszcie pewnego popołudnia, gdy został sam na sam z Markiem, powiedział: — Mam pewien kłopot... I właśnie chciałem zwrócić się do ciebie... — O cóż ci chodzi? — Musimy ochrzcić małego... I nie wiem czy... czy zgodzisz się zostać jego chrzestnym ojcem?... Wykrztusił te słowa z największym wysiłkiem. Marek wyciągnął doń rękę i powiedział po prostu: — Dziękuję ci. Justyn gryzł wargi, by zapanować nad sobą. Siedzieli długo w milczeniu. Wreszcie odezwał się Marek. Mówił cicho, powoli, w skupieniu, jakby do siebie: — Będę dlań zawsze, do śmierci najlepszym przyjacielem, będę go kochał, będę czuwał nad nim, będę się nim opiekował, jeżeli zajdzie tego potrzeba. Słowa jego brzmiały jak werset jakiejś przysięgi. Umilkł, a po chwili wyszeptał: — Bóg ci zapłać, Justynie. Ponieważ dziecko było zupełnie zdrowe i rozwijało się normalnie, nie było jednak powodu do przyśpieszania chrztu, tym bardziej, że Monika chciała, by ochrzcił dziecko ks. kanonik Przyjemski, który był jej prefektem na pensji i udzielał im ślubu. Ks. Przyjemski bawił w Rzymie i miał wrócić dopiero na jesieni. Dlatego i z wyborem imienia nie było pośpiechu, chociaż wszyscy skłaniali się do propozycji panny Agaty, by nadać dziecku imię dziadka, czyli ojca Moniki. Imię Jerzy wymienione kilka razy wystarczyło, by niania uznała je za miarodajne. Ona też przyczyniła się głównie do utrwalenia go w domu Kielskich, gdyż stale nazywała małego Jurkiem... Stopniowo i inni, nie wyłączając Moniki i Justyna zaczęli tak go nazywać. W tym czasie Marek zabrał się do studiów rolniczych i całe przedpołudnie spędzał w bibliotece uniwersyteckiej lub w innych. Przychodził dopiero na obiad, kiedy i Justyn wracał od swych zajęć i już resztę dnia spędzali razem. Porządek ten został nieco zakłócony w połowie września w związku z międzynarodowym kongresem urbanistycznym. Justyn, jako jeden z najwybitniejszych architektów warszawskich został wybrany do komitetu organizacyjnego, a następnie do prezydium kongresu. Powołano go też do pracy w kilku komisjach. W związku z tym całe dnie spędzał poza domem. Właśnie w jeden z takich dni Monika, zajęta obcinaniem kwiatów w ogródku, zobaczyła nianię, rozmawiającą w kuchni i przestraszyła się. Dziecka nie wolno było zostawić bez opieki ani na jedną minutę. Toteż Monika czym prędzej pobiegła na górę do pokoju dziecinnego. Drzwi do pokoju były otwarte i już zanim weszła, zobaczyła Marka. Siedział na małym stołku przy łóżku dziecka i wpatrywał się w nie. Wyraz jego twarzy i oczu tchnął wielką czułością. — Ach, — zawołała. — To ty jesteś przy małym. Bałam się, że został sam. Marek skinął głową: — Pozwoliłem niani odejść, Jurek śpi. Spojrzała na książkę, którą Marek odłożył i powiedziała: — Jeżeli śpi, a ty masz ochotę... bardzo ci jestem wdzięczna. Tylko nie przerywaj sobie czytania i weź coś wygodniejszego do siedzenia. — Dobrze mi i tak, a nie masz mi za co dziękować, gdyż to największa dla mnie przyjemność. Monika potrząsnęła głową: — Wiem, że kochasz Jureczka... Ale... — Czyż nie wolno mi nawet jego kochać? — zapytał. Chyba: rozumiesz, Moniko, że to dziecko jest moim najcenniejszym skarbem na świecie, że jest jedyną racją mego istnienia?... Monika milczała. — Nawet ty nie masz prawa zabronić mi kochać to maleństwo, tę żywą istotkę, która na zawsze już pozostanie łącznikiem między tobą i mną. Na policzki Moniki wystąpiły rumieńce: — Nie powinieneś mówić o tym, Marku. — Gdybym nawet nie mówił! Przecie każde spojrzenie na to dziecko przypomni ci moją miłość, przypomni ci mnie tak samo, jak przypomina mi ciebie. To jest nasze dziecko, Moniko! Nasze. Twoje i moje. I tego już nic mi nie odbierze. To jest moje bogactwo. — Marku! Przyrzekłeś mi... — Tak, przyrzekłem milczeć, przyrzekłem, że zapomnę o tym co nas łączyło. I zapomniałem. Dziś zupełnie już inaczej o tamtym myślę, dziś zupełnie inaczej wspominam. Przysięgam ci, ze żadna moja myśl nie obraża ciebie, że pogodziłem się ze swoim losem, że nawet w marzeniach nie sięgam po twoje uczucia. Czy mnie rozumiesz? — Tak. — Ale nie możesz mi odebrać i tych resztek, które mi zostały, tych strzępów szczęścia. Nie możesz mi kazać, bym tak, jak ty, przeklął owe dni, bym wstydził się ich jak ty, bym gardził nimi, jak ty. Monika opuściła głowę: — Mylisz się, Marku — szepnęła. — Mylę się? — zapytał dziwnym głosem. — Tak, bo już nie przeklinam tych dni. Po prostu muszę o nich zapomnieć, muszę, bo inaczej nie ma przede mną żyda, bo inaczej kłamałabym miłość Justynowi, a Justyna kocham. I nie myśl, bym chciała cię odsunąć od Jureczka. Nie. Ale pamiętaj, że jest on synem Justyna. Marek zamyślił się. — Nie chcę tego kwestionować. Było by śmieszne, gdybym chciał walczyć o jakieś prawa dla siebie. Wszystko, co od was otrzymuję i tak pozostanie tylko i wyłącznie waszą łaską... W jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta goryczy. — Ale — ciągnął — nie zdołasz dokonać takiego cudu, by to dziecko przestało być moim dzieckiem, chociaż nigdy się o tym nie dowie, chociaż nigdy nie nazwie mnie ojcem. Dziedziczy moją krew, odziedziczy moje zalety i wady, odziedziczy może moje rysy... W oczach Moniki błysnął lęk: — Marku! Pomyśl jakim to byłoby ciosem dla Justyna. — Więc cóż na to poradzić — niecierpliwie wzruszył ramionami. — Tego już nic nie zmieni. A ty, Moniko, codziennie patrząc na twego syna, będziesz wiedziała, że to nasz syn. I to będzie jedyną moją pociechą. Zakryła oczy rękami: — Nie, Marku... Po co mi to mówisz, po co? — Gdybym nawet nie powiedział, poznałabyś prawdę sama. — Więc to błędne koło nigdy się nie skończy?... — Nigdy. Sami weszliśmy w nie, sami, samiśmy zamknęli w nim swoje życie. I nie ma już rady. Boli mnie to, że dla ciebie, Moniko, jest to tylko rozpaczą... — A czymże jest dla ciebie! Szczęściem?! — Dla mnie?... Czy ja wiem... W każdym razie jakąś namiastką szczęścia. W każdym razie jedyną rzeczywistością i jedyną treścią, którą żyję i którą zawsze już żyć będę. W Monice obudził się bunt: — A właśnie! To twoja wina. Wszyscy troje moglibyśmy o tym zapomnieć, moglibyśmy wreszcie odetchnąć spokojnie i skończyłaby się ta nieustanna szarpanina nerwów, gdybyś ty zechciał trzeźwo spojrzeć na twoje życie! — Trzeźwo? — Tak, trzeźwo, po ludzku. — Nie wiem o czym mówisz. — O tobie. Cóż to jest za stanowisko wobec przyszłości: tą treścią żyję i żyć będę!... To przecie nonsens! — A cóż innego zostaje mi do wyboru? — zapytał poważnie Marek. — Co?... A chociażby małżeństwo. — Chyba żartujesz, Moniko. — Wcale nie. Powinieneś ożenić się. Doprawdy nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś skazywać się na starokawalerstwo. — Nie widzisz? — zaśmiał się ironicznie. — Oczywiście. Wiem co mi powiesz. Powiesz, że nie spotkasz takiej kobiety, którą mógłbyś pokochać. Ale przecie nie wszystkie małżeństwa zawierane są z miłości. Weź chociażby Jankę. Nie kochała Stefana, ale pobrali się i jest im zupełnie dobrze. — Dobrze?... Nie wiem, czy dobrze. — Na pewno, bo oboje są rozsądni i normalni ludzie. A tyle jest młodych, ładnych i porządnych panien na świecie. Każda z nich byłaby dobrą żoną. — Nie przeczę. — No, Marku, zastanów się! Dlaczego nie masz się ożenić! — Przyczyna jest bardzo prosta — powiedział po namyśle. — Jakaż to przyczyna? — Małżeństwo z każdą, z najlepszą, było by dla mnie torturą. — Nie rozumiem — oburzyła się. — Nie chcesz rozumieć. Ja kocham ciebie, Moniko. Kocham ciebie i myśl o jakiejkolwiek innej kobiecie jest, byłaby dla mnie nieznośna. Unieszczęśliwiłbym ją i siebie. Przetarł ręką czoło i dodał: — Chyba nie będziesz ode mnie wymagała aż takiego poświęcenia dla spokoju... Justyna. — Boże, jaka ja jestem nieszczęśliwa — szepnęła Monika. — Jest jeszcze jedno wyjście — zaczął. — Jakie wyjście? — No, powiedzmy jakieś zapalenie płuc, czy katastrofa samochodowa... — Marku! — Cóż — wzruszył ramionami — to rozwiązało by wiele. Nawet w pamięci o zmarłych nie wypada żywić goryczy. I kto wie, może to było by najmądrzejsze... Chwyciła go za rękę: — Nigdy tego nie zrobisz! Nigdy! Znienawidziłabym i siebie i ciebie i to... nasze dziecko. Twarz Marka rozpromieniła się: — ...nasze dziecko — powtórzył jak echo. Monika jednak opanowana obawą nie zwróciła na to uwagi: — Przysięgnij mi, Marku, że tego nie zrobisz, przysięgnij! — Nie zrobię — potrząsnął głową. — Jak mogłeś nawet tak myśleć — uspokajała się. — Mój Boże. Różne człowiekowi przychodzą myśli do głowy, gdy już się znajdzie jak na bezludnej wyspie. — Bo sam szukasz bezludności. — Nie, nie szukam. Przecie nie po to uciekłem z Zapola. Przecie nie po to wziąłem na siebie rolę upiora, który błąka się po waszym życiu... — Co ty wygadujesz! — Tak jest. Czymże mogę być innym dla was, jak nie widmem, co swoją dokuczliwą obecnością zatruwa wasze dni, co jak nieznośne przypomnienie nie schodzi z waszych oczu... Och, czuję doskonale to wszystko. I wierzaj mi Moniko, że nie opływam w radościach, żywiąc się okruszynami z waszego szczęścia, które wypraszam jak żebrak. — Marku! Przestań! — A widzisz, nawet zaprzeczyć nie możesz. Tak... A czasami zastanawiam się nad tym, czy moja drażniąca obecność nie jest zwykłym szantażem, czy przynajmniej w waszych oczach nie przybiera kształtu szantażu... — Czy chcesz nas obrazić? — zawołała oburzona. — Nie. Nie posądzam was przecie o to, że świadomie uważacie mnie za szantażystę. Ale nie dziś to jutro i ty i Justyn gdzieś w głębszych pokładach myśli odnajdziecie taką formułkę: narzuca się nam, gnębi nas swoją obecnością, wyzyskując to, że nie możemy mu drzwi pokazać, że nie możemy dać mu do zrozumienia, iż jego bliskość jest dla nas nieznośnym ciężarem. Nie, Moniko, nie przerywaj. Nie wątpię o szlachetności waszych intencyj. Ani przez moment nie wątpię. Mówię tylko, że myśli takie mogą w was powstać niezależnie od waszych intencyj. Toteż zdaję sobie sprawę z własnej gruboskórności. Ale nie mogę wyciągnąć z tej świadomości takich konsekwencyj, jakie powinienem. Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem: — Jestem na to za słaby. — Nie masz litości nade mną — powiedziała Monika. — To, co mówisz, jest takie bolesne, takie niesprawiedliwe... — Być może... — Zapominasz, że Justyn żywi dla ciebie wielką przyjaźń, że i ja nie mam dla nikogo tyle serdecznych uczuć, co dla ciebie... — ...a ja to wyzyskuję, bo wiem, że nie zdobędziecie się na to, by mnie odpędzić. — Marku! — Tak, Moniko. Ale przebacz mi. Przebacz, bo i mnie z tym nie jest słodko. Przebacz, bo zabieram wam tylko jakąś cząstkę waszego szczęścia, jakieś okruszyny. A one są dla mnie już całym kosmosem, już wszystkim. Dawniej umiałem zmusić siebie do odgrodzenia się od pokus widywania ciebie. Żywiłem się wyobraźnią. Dziś, po tym co się stało, już nie potrafię. Dziś, gdy wiem, że gdzieś na ziemi jest istota, która stała się ucieleśnieniem mojej miłości do ciebie, już nie potrafię wyrzec się tych praw, które dało mi niebo, czy piekło. To jest mój syn, Moniko. I patrz... patrz... Ma twoje oczy, a we krwi wszystko to, co jest ze mnie. Cudowny stop ciebie i mnie. To nasze dziecko. O, nie myśl, że chcę tym przykuć cię do siebie. Nie. Ale nie mogę też wyrzec się tego, o czym marzyłem jeszcze tam, w okopach, patrząc na twoją fotografię, nie mogę wyrzec się tych uczuć, które już w tobie minęły, ale których owocem jest to nasze dziecko. Pochylił się nad łóżeczkiem i mówił: — Wyrośnie z niego dzielny mężczyzna. Oby tylko był szczęśliwszy od ojca. Do pokoju weszła niania i Monika powiedziała: — Muszę już wrócić do ogrodu, Marku. Czy nie pójdziesz ze mną? — Nie, jeżeli pozwolisz, zostanę tutaj. — Jak chcesz — skinęła głową. Chciała go jeszcze poprosić, by już nigdy nie wracał do tego tematu, lecz nie mogła mówić o tym przy niańce. Rozmowa z Markiem napełniła ją głębokim smutkiem. Zwłaszcza jego przepowiednie, że Jurek odziedziczy usposobienie i charakter po nim, wydało się Monice groźne. Gdyby tak się miało stać, a było to przecie bardzo prawdopodobne, Justyn przy swej spostrzegawczości nie zaznałby nigdy spokoju. Mijały jednak dni i tygodnie, a dziecko, którego rysy zaczynały się formować, nie zdradzało podobieństwa do Marka. W stosach starych zapomnianych fotografij wyszukała Monika swoją podobiznę z najwcześniejszego okresu. Porównując ją z wyglądem małego Jureczka znalazła wiele podobnych rysów. Zwłaszcza czoło i oczy były prawie identyczne. Oczywiście tegoż dnia pokazała zdjęcia Justynowi. — Patrz, jak wyglądałam, gdy miałam kilka miesięcy powiedziała, podając mu fotografię. Justyn wziął ją do rąk i przyglądał się z uwagą: — Muszę przyznać — uśmiechnął się — że od tego czasu zmieniłaś się na awantaż. — A czy nie znajdujesz, że nasz Jureczek jest bardzo podobny do tej fotografii? Justyn drgnął: — O, tak... rzeczywiście — bąknął. — Oczy, czoło, kształt głowy. — Niewątpliwie... Ale — zmarszczył brwi — podobieństwo fizyczne... nie jest wszystkim, nie jest tak ważne. Spojrzała nań z obawą. — Wcale nie twierdziłam, że jest ważne. — Wszyscy ludzie przeceniają podobieństwo — mówił z tamowanym rozdrażnieniem — a czymże jest ono w istocie? Formą i tylko formą! Odłożył fotografię. — A forma może nic nie znaczyć. Nic. Weźmy jakie przykłady. No chociażby ród Burbonów. Wszyscy oni mają słynną burbońską wargę, a przecież różnią się charakterem, rodzajem umysłowości, tysiącami cech psychicznych między sobą może bardziej niż ludzie zupełnie sobie obcy, wcale nie spokrewnieni. A Habsburgowie?... A Wazowie?... Zresztą nie daleko szukając weź Komitowskich ojca i syna. Podobni są do siebie jak dwie krople wody, ale tylko zewnętrznie. Ojciec jest bufon, snob i próżniak, a Józiek może być wzorem rzetelności, skromności i pracowitości. Powiedz mi, co oni mają wspólnego poza powierzchownością? — Tak — przyznała Monika — chyba są jeden dla drugiego najjaskrawszym kontrastem. — No, widzisz! Forma, a forma nic nie znaczy. Chodzi o treść, treść duchową! Człowiek, indywiduum, to nie kwestia takiego czy innego nosa, ust, czy wzrostu, lecz treść duchowa. A ta jest zupełnie niezależna od formy! Wzruszył ramionami: — I w ogóle to jest śmieszne! Nazwalibyśmy głupcem każdego, kto widząc dwie butelki od szampana, twierdziłby, że obie zawierają szampan, dlatego tylko, że butelki są jednakowe. Przepraszam bardzo! W jednej może być szampan, a w drugiej, powiedzmy, mleko. To przecie jasne? — Oczywiście. Justyn z widomym wysiłkiem hamował głos: — A widzisz, a widzisz! Nie wolno przeceniać formy. Mówisz, że Jurek ma podobny kształt głowy do twego. A to nic nie znaczy. Kształt! I tylko kształt. Ważne jest czym ten kształt będzie napełniony, jaka będzie jego zawartość, treść. A to już daje wychowanie. Wychowawca również dobrze może napełnić tę formę szampanem jak i mlekiem. Zależy to tylko od tego, czym jest sam. Co z siebie zechce, co potrafi dać, przelać, wszczepić. Monika skinęła głową: — Zupełnie się z tobą zgadzam. — Każdy rozsądny człowiek musi się zgodzić — powiedział z naciskiem. — Ale żyjemy w epoce obrzydliwego hołdowania materii. Materia to alfa i omega naszych czasów. Toniemy w fizyczności. A to błąd, błąd nie do darowania. Ludzie nauczyli się hodować różne rasy bydła, psów, koni i tak się tym zasugerowali, że jednym zamachem chcą podciągnąć pod to i człowieka. Psychika?... Cóż znaczy dla nich psychika?... W ich rozumieniu jest ona przesądzona już w plemniku. Myśli?... Oczywiście też, to dla nich skutki przyczyn fizycznych, takiego układu komórek, takiej ilości czerwonych ciałek krwi, tylu to gramów substancji mózgowej. A dusza przeszkadza im w tej pięknej teorii, więc co z nią zrobić?... A no, po prostu skreślić tę pozycję. Duszy nie ma i koniec. Wtedy już wszystko będzie tak, jak u bydła. Zaśmiał się ironicznie: — Wszystko jest tu proste, a więc słuszne. Rzecz załatwiona, odetchnąć z ulgą i zabrać się do żucia chleba powszedniego. Tak, moja kochana, żyjemy w epoce standartowej tandety. Każde rozumowanie musi być uproszczone do bodaj najabsurdalniejszych granic jeżeli ma stać się powszechne. Artykuł masowy. Wrzuca się do automatu zdawkową monetę i zaraz wyskakuje gotowy precezyjnie sztancowany pogląd. Nikt nie ma czasu myśleć. Popyt jest tylko na produkty z automatu. Wystarczy kupić codzień za kilka groszy gazetę, a już można się nie głowić nad niczym. Wszystko jest gotowe, wygodne i praktyczne w użyciu... Okropne czasy. Kogoż dziś stać na luksus samodzielnego myślenia? Kto znajduje czas i ochotę na chociażby wysłuchanie kilku zdań, kilku poglądów, kilku opinij? Na porównanie, na głębszą ocenę?... Ludzie, którzy są najgłębiej przekonani o własnej inteligencji, w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu wypadkach na sto nie są niczym innym jak kramikiem standartowych wyrobów. Standartowe poglądy, standartowe kryteria. Rozmaitość nie przekracza trzech czy czterech gatunków. A to jest okropne!... Przynajmniej dla mnie. I rzeczywiście, jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, kiedyś można będzie skreślić z inwentarza ludzkiego taką pozycję jak dusza. Bo dusza to indywidualność, a oni dojdą do fabrykowania trzech, czy czterech gatunków dusz i będą je dzielić ryczałtem. Tym się skończy ten dziki tępy pęd do materii. Nerwowo zapalił papierosa: — I dlatego przykro mi, że ty, Moniko bezkrytycznie też tyle wagi przywiązujesz do takich rzeczy, jak podobieństwo fizyczne. Monika była wręcz oszołomiona tym niespodziewanym, a drgającym rozdrażnieniem wywodem Justyna. Zanim zdążyła połapać się w jego intencjach, odczuła przykro niesłuszny zarzut i powiedziała: — Tak do mnie mówisz, jakbym popełniła zbrodnię. Odczuł w jej głosie urazę, opanował się: — O, przepraszam cię, kochanie, nie chciałem cię dotknąć. — W ogóle nie rozumiem, jak możesz mi robić tego rodzaju zarzuty. — To nie zarzut — zaprotestował. — Po prostu chcę skorygować twoje mylne poglądy. — Ależ ja nie wypowiadałam żadnych poglądów. — Przepraszam cię, przepraszam — pocałował ją w rękę. Jestem trochę przemęczony i być może, że nie mam racji. Monika nic nie powiedziała, lecz pomyślała, że Justyn rzeczywiście nie ma racji. Nie tylko w skierowaniu tej całej swojej tyrady do niej, lecz i merytorycznie. Natomiast, gdy rozważyła wszystko spokojnie, zrozumiała, co było przyczyną jego zdenerwowania. Oto chciał wmówić w siebie, że zdoła stać się prawdziwym ojcem Jureczka. Chciał wmówić i każde słowo, które podrywało jego nadzieje, musiało wyprowadzać go z równowagi. Oczywiście wiedziała, że nie wolno jej utrudniać Justynowi tego wewnętrznego procesu zdobywania praw do Jureczka. Wiedziała, że jej obowiązkiem jest pomóc mu z całych sił. Ale sama nie mogła zdobyć się na wiarę. W argumentach Justyna była jednak luka zbyt duża, by cała jego koncepcja nie stała się chwiejna, sztuczna i niezdolna do konfrontacji z rzeczywistością. Po rozmowie tej zrozumiała Monika też i to, że zarówno Justyn, jak i Marek zdecydowani są na walkę o jej dziecko. Ani przez chwilę nie miała wątpliwości po czyjej stanąć stronie. Wątpiła natomiast, czy nawet jej pomoc zdoła przyczynić się do przełamania tego, co po prostu jest prawem przyrody, co będzie działało z niezachwianą i upartą mocą przeciw wszystkim wysiłkom Justyna.